A Reason to Stay
by salishamkassie
Summary: Nico never stayed in one place for very long, until he finally found a reason to stay


(Nico's pov)

Nico never stayed in one place for very long, nor was he ever sure when he'd return, he just felt like he'd never had a real home. It wasn't that no one hadn't begged him multiple times to stay, but it just never felt right.

He sighed, gazing up at the stars, on the roof of the hades cabin, his last night to make a decision, 'should I stay or should I go?' He looked at them, as if they held the answer. "Hey," his head spun around so quickly it might have unscrewed off his shoulders, "oh, hey, what are you doing here valdez?" Nico glared at him, though, he only used it as a mask, because in truth, leo valdez was one of his biggest reasons to go. It wasn't that he disliked him, it was actually the exact opposite. He always did that, distancing himself from people he cared about, in fear he'd hurt them, of he'd end up hurt, it worked, most of the time, his constant movement prevented a lot of strings from attaching, but after you've fought along side a person, saved the world together, they're kinda hard to ditch. Leo Valdez, he thought he'd learned his lesson after Percy, but apparently his heart had other plans, 'I really have to stop falling for these perfect hetero maniacs', but he couldn't help himself, the heart wants what it can't have. "Mind if I take a seat?" Nico nodded and patted the space next to him. Though nico didn't like physical contact, much against popular belief he hated being alone, he just liked knowing that there was a presence there for him if he needed support, someone to depend on, someone to care about him. But finding someone like that was hard, considering that he never stayed in one place for more than 2 weeks.

"So, you made-" "shhhhh," leo narrowed his eyes at the boy, "this is my quite, me time," "so why'd you let me stay?" "I wasn't in the mood to be alone," leo chuckled, "okay mr. 'Emo with a soft side'" "I am not soft!" He whisper shouted, "Says mr. 'I dont wanna be alone during me time,'" nico nudged his shoulder gently, "do you ever shut up?" "Nope."

Nico returned his gaze to the stars, but that wasn't the only object if his attention now. He found himself glancing across at the latino boy sitting next to him. The way the stars reflected off his eyes, so they looked like they held their own little galaxy, his hair blowing in the cool air of the night, his mocha skin almost glowing under the moonlight, his chapped lips that he wanted to capture with his own, his hands calloused from his work in the forge and his smile that never wavers. There was no way, as much as he thought 'This is for the best' there was no way he was leaving this behind, this life with friends who'd become like his family, and there was no doubt in his mind that he'd never leave Leo behind.

His decision was made, "I'm staying," he breathed out, "hm?" Leo turned to him, his warm chocolate ones meeting his obsidian, "I'm staying, for real this time," it felt good to have those words come out of his mouth, and what was better was Leo's reaction. He grabbed his arm, a grin spreading across his face, "really?!" There was no restraint in his voice. Nico gave a shy smile, but blushed at their close proximity. Leo's was mere inches away from nico's face. Nico bit his lip and nodded. "What changed your mind?" "I guess I found a reason to stay," "Are you gonna tell me what it is?" 'You,' he thought but bit his tongue, 'for another time,' "nah," leo rolled his eyes and leaned back into his spot, staring at the sky, "well, since you're here to stay, then I have enough time to get the truth out of you," nico laughed and focused on the stars again too.

Nico's eyes felt heavy and it felt like time was slowing. He heard soft humming. In his haze he looked to his side to the source the sweet sound. It was leo, swaying his head from side to side, mumbling little verses in what nico could only guess was Spanish. Nico yawned and let his drowsiness overtake him.

Both boys fell asleep, nico leaning on Leo's shoulder and leo not minding one bit.


End file.
